


Angel In Blue Jeans

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: Takes place during the 2012 Jerry Jax pandemic.
Relationships: Lulu Spencer/Johnny Zacchara





	Angel In Blue Jeans

A/N: I’m sorry this is so short, I just wanted to set the scene first.

Chapter One- Can’t Breathe   
Lulu’s POV   
I rushed over to the docks in search of my husband, it was the 2012 pandemic and Jerry Jax was basically trying to kill Port Charles. Not that Dante even wanted to see me because of this whole Johnny thing but, our world was possibly ending. I saw a scene that stopped me in my tracks, made me want to get sick. Johnny Zacchara lay on the ground bleeding out and Todd Manning stood over him...what was he doing?  
“Johnny-oh my god. You! Why aren’t you helping him! Call 911.” I snapped making him jump from where I stood.  
“I uh-“ he stutters knowing he was caught.  
“GO CALL 911. NOW!” I yelled at Todd leaning down to where Johnny lay.  
“Johnny? It’s Lulu...” I sighed keeping pressure on his chest my fingers soon covered in his blood.  
“Don’t cry for me. We’re all dying anyway. Right?” Johnny managed a smirk and I rolled my eyes, tears freely flowing.  
“Not like this. You shouldn’t-don’t die like this.” I shook my head now full on sobbing.  
“Lulu...”he trails off.  
“No I just-I love you. I just really love you.” My voice cracked as I cried, continuing to keep pressure on his chest.  
“I love you, too.” He sighed.  
“Don’t die on me now, not after everything we’ve been through..”


End file.
